The present disclosure is directed to a positive pressure actuated aerator valve assembly for use in connection with aerators such as air cannons, and in particular to an aerator valve assembly including a positive pressure actuated valve that is actuated in response to the supply of gas having a positive pressure to the valve.
The storage of granular and similar bulk materials in bins, silos and the like creates many problems, particularly in the discharge of such bulk material, as bulk material has the tendency to refuse to flow due to bridging and other problems. Aerators such as air cannons are used in connection with the handling and aeration of bulk material. An aerator stores a large volume of air or other gas under pressure in a pressure tank and then quickly releases the air instantaneously into the storage receptacle such that the blast of air causes any obstructing bulk material to dislodge, thereby enabling the bulk material to flow freely from the storage receptacle. Prior aerators were typically actuated by exhausting air to the atmosphere to create a pressure differential. The aerator valve assembly disclosed herein is actuated by providing a supply of compressed gas having a positive pressure to the valve.